Foxy lovin
by Englishhedgehog13
Summary: Looks like he was wrong. Maybe nice guys don't finish last. TailsXCream/Amy/Rouge


**A/N: Howdy guys, and welcome to a lil oneshot collection that is going to make little innocent Tails, seem not so little and not so innocent. Ya know, I love fanfiction but sometimes it's my worst enemy. Why? Because there can be a pairing that you claim to really like, but then you read a fanfic about a different pairing and suddenly you only care about that pairing. Which once again happened to me today. I was browsing through TailsXCream stories which made me want to write my own. Then I accidentally stumbled across a TailsXRouge story which made me want to write my own. And it happened once again with TailsXAmy. Which brings us to this. These 3 chapters where Tails gets exactly what he wants. Besides, I kinda like the idea of this innocent guy, doing so well. Anyway, let's begin. **

"I've figured out exactly how to create a fake chao, made a realistic model of Angel Island out of toothpicks, made a translator for every foreign alien that we know of." Tails said to himself, looking around the piles of junk that had completely covered the floor of his workshop. "And yet I can't distract myself for 5 minutes."

For the past few weeks, Tails had been left alone to do whatever he pleased. Just one problem. He could never be entertained by himself. He always hung out with Sonic and Knuckles, and they would play games together, fight each other or just hang out under the sun. But not anymore. Now it was all about their precious lovers, Amy and Rouge. Stealing all of their free time and making them forget all about him.

Ok, that wasn't true. The two would still visit him fairly often. Generally each night, once Amy and Rouge had gone to sleep, and they would still text each other a lot. But Tails didn't feel like being too generous lately. Why?

Because, he had officially hit that age.

Normally, growing up wasn't a big deal for this fox. I mean, he was already extremely smart and mature, and looked pretty old at a young age. But none of that mattered when his 13th birthday passed. He was becoming a teenager and was dealing with a teen's greatest enemy.

Puberty.

He shuddered at the word. The time of getting emotional, raging hormones and easy depression. And his two best friends were just feeding the fire. While those girls were nice people and good friends of his, he wasn't very fond of them anymore for making him so bored. But at the same time, he couldn't deny the facts. Amy was beautiful. Rouge was freaking sexy. Amy was nice. Rouge was sassy.

Exactly what those guys could ever want in a girl.

So it was only a matter of time, before Tails was overcome with loneliness. He was only 13 and in no rush to find love. But Tails being Tails, he would overthink to the maximum and come to the conclusion that it would be a long while before he got that luxury. Besides, it's not like Amy and Rouge were any different. Sonic and Knuckles seemed to be into younger girls, making them roughly Tails's age. And they were doing just fine with their love life.

Thoughts that flooded Tails mind, and stopped him from doing anything else.

But he wasn't stupid. He had a life to live and he was going to spend it, doing something productive.

Sighing to himself, the two tailed fox lazily scanned the room, looking for anything to tinker with. When at the very corner of the room, tucked away behind several nuts and bolts, was a very familiar shade of purple.

Wait a sec.

Realising what it was, Tails jumped out of his throne of loose screws and ran over to the corner, trying not to wince every time that he stepped on a screw. Until, he was finally in front of this forgotten invention.

Taking a deep breath, he blew as much dust away as he could. When finally, big orange letters spelling out "TORNADO" were revealed. For the first time all day long, Tails smiled. For once, he actually had something to do.

(A true love's transition)

"Just gotta add a screw here... Now to reattach the backup fuel... Then install the recharged power supply and ...TADA!" Tails jumped back to look at his masterpiece. A sparkling, updated Tornado stood loud and proud in front of him. In all the years of flying this plane, he didn't think that it ever looked so good. 

He couldn't wait to try it out.

_Buzzzzz_

Tails glanced to the right, and saw a small fly head towards the Tornado. Eh, it's just a fly. No big deal. The fly gently landed on the back of the plane, and started resting. When suddenly;

_SMASH_

The brand new, updated Tornado that took an hour to make, just became another pile of junk in this messy workshop.

The wrench in Tails's hand was almost breaking apart in his fist.

_RING-RING_

"Ugh! What now!?" A frustrated fox reached into his pocket and took out his phone, careful not to destroy it in his angry grip.

"Hello!?" Tails spoke much more violently than intended.

"Sorry to bother you Tails." A calm voice came from the other end. Tails's heart beat must have just tripled.

Oh crap.

"N-No, Cream it's fine." A worried Tails replied. Today was just perfect, wasn't it? "How are you?"

"I'm well. But, I haven't seen you in a while." Cream's innocent voice was enough to make a volcano cool down. Tails started to feel guilt grab at his heart.

"Oh sorry. I've just been busy." Liar. Took him 3 hours just to find a way to be busy.

"Ok then." She replied. Which began a rather awkward silence between the two young teens.

"Um, could you do me a favour, Tails?" She asked, politely. Of course Tails was going to say yes. How could you say no to that voice?

"Sure thing." He felt his body heat up. "What do you need?"

"Um, it's easier to show you. Can you come over?" His body only heated up further at that question. It had been a while since he had talked to a girl, face to face since he turned 13.

"Yeah, I'll be right over."

"Alright, thanks." Tails could have sworn that her mood just heightened a ton.

"Ok. See ya later,"

"Bye." Tails worriedly put his phone back in his pocket, and walked out of his workshop. Time for a visit with Cream the rabbit. Oh boy.

(A transition of innocence)

_Knock-knock_

The creaky blue door, slowly opened to reveal one happy rabbit. "Hey Tails!" She beamed at the visitor, causing blush to flourish his cheeks. "H-Hey Cream." He couldn't explain it. But today Cream looked ... beautiful. No, not beautiful. Flawless. That was the only accurate word that he could think of.

But she didn't look any different than usual. She was wearing the same clothing, and her body hadn't really changed. How had he only noticed this now?

Completely unaware that her furry friend was in awe of her beauty, she motioned him over to her door. "Well, please come inside!" Tails nodded and walked through the doorway, checking out the hall. "So, what do you need me for?" He quickly regretted asking that, because her adorable smile suddenly lowered. "Well, it's easier to show you." She mumbled and walked over to the stairs leading to her bedroom. "Follow me, please." Tails nodded and walked after her.

(Admit it. Your mind went into the gutter as soon as you read "bedroom." Also transition)

Tails glanced around the room, checking for anything that seemed wrong. But it seemed as tidy and as clean as always. "Looks fine to me." Tails turned back to face Cream, only to find her, sadly looking into her hands. Tails's eyes glanced down. Small chunks of wood lay in her palms, along with the remains of a net.

"My dream catcher broke. Now I can't sleep." She whimpered. Wow, first world problems at its finest. Abandon the starving orphans! Forget the incurable diseases! We have a broken dream catcher!

"Tails..." She looked up at him, her smile slowly returning to her face. "Will you fix it for me?" She asked, looking hopeful. The yellow fox felt blush take over him again. God, that face. If it wasn't for that face, and the fact that she still believed I these things which was adorable, he probably would have said no.

"S-Sure! I'll do it now." His blush only heightened when Cream started beaming at him. "Thanks Tails! You're the best!" Making sure not to drop anything, she slowly slipped the dream catcher's remains into his hands. Giving a small sigh, Tails went over to her desk and got to work.

He was far, far too nice.

(We're on a mission to go fishin for a transition)

Silence filled the bedroom as Tails pieced it back together. At least 5 times a minute, he got the urge to just run out of the room at top speed, from this awkwardness. It might not have been so bad, if he couldn't feel the smiling rabbit watching him, a centimetre behind.

After stitching the last pieces of wood together, he finally stood up and turned to Cream. "Ok, it's done." He spoke, not feeling especially energetic and just glad to be done with that. The younger bunny's smile only grew at his words. "Can you hang it up for me?" Her eyes sparkled as the words came out. Tails started to feel his legs shake, but forced himself to stay still. "Hang on."

Giving his two tails a quick slap; they slowly sped up until they were dragging him into the air. Cream tried to keep up with his level as he flew to the window. Gently, he hooked the dream catcher onto the window handle, making sure not to damage his work. He'd had enough things go wrong for one day, already.

Once he was sure it was in place, he flew back down, in front of the bed. Turning to Cream, who managed to look cuter with every smile, he asked "Is that ok, Cream?" She smiled and quickly nodded. "Yeah. Nice work." She spoke softly, gazing at the blushing fox.

"Oh, and Tails?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." With that, she leaned upwards and kissed him on the lips. Tails suddenly felt all of that energy he didn't have, burst inside of him. Shutting his eyes, he wrapped his arms around her, caressing her cheek and deepened the kiss. Cream smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, moulding their lips into one.

After a while, Cream softly pulled away, her eyes only half awake. Tails kept blinking to himself, his expression blank as he took in what just happened.

Suddenly, Cream's eyes shot open and her mouth widened. "Oh no! I was meant to be hanging out with Amy today!" In no time flat, she was reaching for her coat and throwing it on. "See ya, Tails! Thanks again!" She yelled as she sped down the stairs.

But Tails was too busy, thinking to himself to notice. Doing favours for Cream just became a high priority on his list of things to do. 

**A/N: Could we please start a campaign to get rid of stupid green lines that attempt to be helpful. The amount of hell they had to editing these fics, is unbearable. Anyway, originally this was originally gonna be a standalone one shot, but as I mentioned, I got the urge to do more with it. And I'm not sure how in character I made Cream, but I think I did decently on that. Next up, I'm gonna betray one of my favourite pairings. And it's gonna be a bit dirtier than the last. The rating is gonna stay the same though. With that said, hope you enjoyed, please follow or fav if you did. And don't forget to review this chapter, or else, Cream will invite you to her house to do something pointless and stupid.**


End file.
